1. Technical Field
The inventive concepts relate to methods for fabricating semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to methods for fabricating semiconductor devices which adjust a channel shape of a fin-shaped field effect transistor (FINFET).
2. Description of the Related Art
One technique for increasing the integration density of semiconductor devices is to use multi-gate transistors in which a fin-shaped semiconductor body is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed on a surface of the semiconductor body. Since such multi-gate transistors utilize a three-dimensional channel, they may be more readily scaled. Multi-gate transistors also may exhibit improved current control capability without increasing the gate length of the transistor. Multi-gate transistors may also reduce or eliminate a short channel effect (SCE) in which a potential of the channel region is affected by the drain voltage.